1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the augmentation of ventilation and the removal of CO.sub.2 for a medical patient and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus and method for the transtracheal augmentation of ventilation and the CO.sub.2 removal through delivery of a high continuous flow of humidified oxygen and air mixture.